1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle safety belt retractors and more particularly to those which permit withdrawal of the seat belt for buckling or to accommodate the body motions of the individual using the belt, but which lock to restrain the wearer when conditions require it in the interests of safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many reel-type safety seat belt retractors are known which employ an inertial device for triggering a pawl into locking engagement with the ratchet teeth on the reel in response to accelerated rotation of the reel in the unwind direction. Also different methods have been suggested for permitting the belt to be withdrawn for belting without activating the inertial device. This is commonly accomplished by designing the inertial device to respond only to relatively high rates of acceleration of the reel. This entails a compromise between sensitivity and convenience, often to the detriment of both.
It is an object of this invention to provide a safety seat belt retractor in which the belt can be withdrawn for buckling without triggering the inertial device no matter how vigorously it is withdrawn from the retractor, or how far it is extended on the first pull, yet without in any way affecting the sensitivity of the inertial device.